Misadventures of a Demon King/Tropes
This is a list of tropes in Misadventures of a Demon King. Tropes * Black Mage: Magnus, using fire and ice magic. * Boss Subtitles: Parodied. The subtitles show what Drolkrad thinks of bosses and his fellow party members, so most of them are insults ("Self-Important Arthropod") or the occasional pun ("Damsel Undistressed"). The only one with a serious subtitle ("King of Demons") is Drolkrad himself. ** Double subverted with the Shadow Lord. His boss fight initially opens with only his name, but his second phase has a subtitle ("Wannabe Final Boss"). * Card-Carrying Villain: Pretty much all the villains, even the otherwise fairly serious Shadow Lord. * Cloudcuckooland: The game's final area is explicitly called Cloud Cuckoo Land, and is as crazy as the name would suggest. * Color-Coded for Your Convenience: The Elemental Crystals fall under two sub-tropes, Color-Coded Elements and Color-Coded Stones. There's the green Emerald of Earth, the blue Sapphire of Water, the red Ruby of Fire, and the cyan Diamond of Wind. * Damsel Out Of Distress: Lampshaded, as Amber's Boss Subtitle is "Damsel Undistressed". * Evil is Hammy: Drolkrad, who has something of a Heel wrestler personality. "Anyone order a beating from the King of Demons?" * Evil Overlord: Drolkrad himself, of course. * Evil Sorcerer: Magnus, Drolkrad's right hand man. * Fire/Ice/Lightning: Drolkrad deals in lightning magic, while Magnus covers fire and ice. Baron Blunderling also has an earth spell, but since he's a primarily physical character, he won't use it very often. * Five-Bad Band: ** The Big Bad: Drolkrad. ** The Dragon: Junior. ** The Evil Genius: Magnus. ** The Brute: Blunderling. ** The Chick/Token Good Teammate: Princess Amber. * Genki Girl: Amber is quite the spunky and sassy princess. * Giant Spider: The Spyders and their leader, Queen Arachne. * Homage: Many parts of the game homage Super Mario RPG. * The Imp: Junior. Of course, he's a demon child, so it makes sense. * King Koopa Copy: Between his stout build, Spikes of Villainy, enormous castle, penchant for princesses, and Large Ham personality, Drolkrad has more than a few things in common with Bowser. He does ditch the usual fire motifs, though; his castle is a standard Big Fancy Castle and he uses lightning magic. * Late Character Syndrome: Averted. Every character is obtained before the second dungeon, about three-eighths of the way through the game. * Magnus Means Mage: Magnus is an Evil Sorcerer and the party's Black Mage. * Overlord, Jr.: Drolkrad Jr., obviously. Even his Boss Subtitle acknowledges that he's an "Evil Overlord in Training". * Plot Coupon: The Elemental Crystals. * Princesses Prefer Pink: Amber wears a pink dress with a red brooch. * Pungeon Master: Calamarius VIII, the second boss. * Rule of Three: Three items (the Magic Beans, Fertile Soil, and Spring Water) are needed to reach Cloud Cuckoo Land, each found in one of the three previous areas. * Sdrawkcab Name: Drolkrad. Dark lord. Yeah . . . * Sorting Algorithm of Threatening Geography: Drolkrad goes from a Green Hill Zone through The Lost Woods, Palmtree Panic, Lethal Lava Land, and Bubbly Clouds before finally reaching his own Big Fancy Castle * Spikes of Villainy: All over Drolkrad's armor. * Weapon of Choice: ** Cool Sword: Drolkrad. ** Frying Pan of Doom: Amber. ** Magic Staff: Magnus. ** Prongs of Poseidon: Junior. ** Epic Flail: Blunderling. * White Magician Girl: Amber, for the most part. She does have a few non-healing spells like Lullaby, though.